Dix personnes ayant découvert que
by Ellana17
Summary: ...le prince héritier de camelot entretient une relation avec – et est probablement amoureux de – son servant. Où Gaius et Morgane se rincent l'œil, le Grand Dragon est amusé et Uther ne décapite personne. Arthur / Merlin


**Dix personnes ayant découvert que le prince héritier de camelot entretient une relation avec – et est probablement amoureux de – son servant**

Note du traducteur : cette fanfiction de PinkFairy727 est une de mes favorites, et je n'ai pu résister à l'envie de la traduire. L'auteur m'a gentiment donné sa permission pour la publier vous pourrez trouver un lien vers l'original sur mon profil.

**Bonne lecture !**

Gaius

En fait, ce n'était pas la réaction immédiate de Gaius que Merlin trouva la plus embarrassante. Bien que le raclement de gorge et le sourcil levé qu'il leur adressa en les trouvant en train de s'embrasser dans son atelier fasse partie du top 5 des « situations les plus embarrassantes, catégorie : Arthur » de Merlin.

(Merlin avait une longue liste de « top 5 » dont : « le top 5 des choses les plus stupides que Merlin et Will avaient fait lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes », « le top 5 des discussions les plus mystérieuses et frustrantes qu'il avait entretenu avec le Grand Dragon », et la préféré d'Arthur : « le top 5 des situations l'ayant conduit tout droit au pilori et/ou en cellule ».)

Non. Bien que Gaius l'ait surpris avec la langue au fond de la gorge d'Arthur et les mains du prince posées sur son cul, cette situation n'arrivait qu'en cinquième position – au coude à coude avec la fois où Arthur l'avait convaincu d'aller se baigner nus et où des enfants avaient volé leurs vêtements.

A vrai dire, le moment où Gaius lui demanda – plus tard dans la soirée – s'ils avaient besoin d'_en parler _(Merlin en avait avalé son ragout de travers) était toujours largement en tête de liste.

**xxx**

Morgane

Il y avait des centaines de raisons pour lesquelles Morgane irritait constamment Arthur, la principale étant sa manie de le pousser à faire des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais fait pour tout l'or du monde. L'histoire de la robe violette lorsqu'il avait encore seize ans ainsi que la raison pour laquelle ils avaient tous deux souffert d'une sévère affliction (d'une sévère gueule de bois) la dernière fois que le roi Alined et son antipathique neveux Perceval leur avaient rendu visite en étaient de parfaits exemples.

Puis venait le fait qu'elle soit toujours convaincue d'avoir raison sur tout. Et également le fait qu'elle gagne lorsqu'ils s'affrontaient à l'épée (même si, de toute évidence, Artur ne l'admettrait jamais).

Cependant, alors même que Merlin se trouvait allongé à demi-nu sur le lit d'Arthur tandis que le prince recouvrait son torse de baisers, c'était sa manie de débouler dans ses appartements sans frapper qui l'énervait le plus. Ainsi que sa propre incapacité à se rappeler de fermer la porte à clé.

Morgane ne sembla que peu surprise de les trouver ainsi. Arthur pour sa part laissa échapper une exclamation indignée et Merlin s'étrangla presque de surprise tout en essayant tant bien que mal de s'éloigner d'Arthur.

- Je peux t'aider ? demanda Arthur en lui adressant un sourire qui lui promettait très clairement une éternité de souffrance si elle ne sortait pas _tout de suite_.

- En fait, oui, répondit Morgane avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle entreprit alors de lui décrire la toute dernière loi anti-magie d'Uther dans les moindres détails.

**xxx**

Cuisinière du château

Elle le regretta presque instantanément, mais elle ne put retenir l'exclamation de surprise qui lui échappa en entrant dans les cuisines. Si cela n'avait pas suffi à la faire repérer, le balai sur lequel elle trébucha avant de faire tomber une pile de casseroles acheva d'attirer leur attention.

Elle s'était attendue à trouver les cuisines vides à cette heure, ou bien occupées par quelques servantes qui auraient profité de la fin du service pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner à leur tour. Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à trouver le prince de Camelot en train d'embrasser son servant contre le mur alors qu'un plat cuisait paresseusement à côté d'eux.

S'excusant profusément tout en reculant, elle sortit des cuisines et se précipita vers la tour Nord où, elle le savait, au moins trois autres servantes étaient occupées à faire le ménage.

**xxx**

Les chevaliers

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ses chevaliers, Arthur laissa échapper un soupire. Ils étaient en train de chuchoter, placés en cercle, penchés les uns vers les autres, exactement comme les servantes lorsqu'elles discutaient des petits secrets de hommes mariés de la cour.

Leur réaction à son approche – ils s'éloignèrent vivement les uns des autres – confirma ses soupçons. C'était bien de lui qu'ils parlaient.

Maudite cuisinière. C'était la dernière fois qu'il embrassait Merlin alors qu'il préparait leur petit-déjeuner.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel alors que ses chevaliers – trop occupés à éviter son regard – restaient obstinément silencieux. Certains d'entre eux semblaient simplement gênés alors que d'autres essayaient de réprimer un éclat de rire.

- Allez-y, lança Arthur d'un ton irrité.

Il voulait régler cette histoire le plus vite possible.

Les chevaliers échangèrent un regard, certains donnèrent un léger coup de coude à leur voisin. Ils avaient tout l'air d'une bande de petits garçons excités. Finalement, ce fut Sir Kay qui s'y colla et demanda en riant :

- Alors, lequel de vous deux porte la robe dans cette histoire ?

Arthur se passa la main sur le visage alors que les chevaliers éclataient de rire.

La matinée allait être longue.

**xxx**

Uther

Merlin se tenait simplement dernière Arthur il n'était certainement pas en train de se cacher ! Qu'importe ce qu'avait dit Arthur – et Gaius, et Morgane, ou même les chevaliers devant la porte – après coup.

Uther les fixait tous les deux dans le silence le plus total. Morgane, qui se tenait derrière le roi, paraissait bien trop amusée par la situation au goût de Merlin.

- Alors, commença Uther d'un ton las en regardant les deux jeunes hommes tour à tour avant de poser son regard sur son fils. Toi et Merlin.

- En effet, répondit Arthur d'un ton sans appel en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine comme s'il se préparait à une confrontation imminente.

- … Toi et _Merlin _?

- En effet, répéta Arthur, les dents serrées.

Uther continuait de fixer Merlin comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce que pouvait bien lui trouver son fils.

- Voyez les choses du bon côté, Uther, intervint Morgane avec un sourire moquer en posant une main sur l'épaule du roi. Désormais vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter qu'Arthur ait des enfants illégitimes.

**xxx**

Le Grand Dragon

Merlin se trouvait dans la grotte froide et humide depuis plus d'une demi-heure et commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. On aurait pu penser qu'après tous ces discours sur le destin et ces conversations mystérieuses, la question qu'il venait de poser ne serait pas vraiment surprenante au vu du contexte.

Plusieurs minutes après avoir lancé d'une traite : « Est-ce que j'abuse vraiment de mes pouvoirs si je les utilise pour empêcher Arthur de ronfler ou est-ce que Gaius exagère une fois de plus ? », Merlin se tenait encore exactement au même endroit, une torche dans la main et souhaitant réellement que cette grotte soit moins humide.

Il souhaitait également savoir ce que le Grand Dragon trouvait amusant au point de mettre le feu à sa propre queue.

**xxx**

Gwen

Gwen se tenait à l'entrée des appartements de Gaius, cachée dans l'ombre de la porte alors que l'aube se levait à peine. Elle ne voyait pas Gaius mais à en croire les ronflements provenant de la chambre de Merlin, le vieil homme n'était pas loin.

Merlin était allongé dans le lit de Gaius, et Gwen remarqua que son visage était aussi pâle que quelques heures plus tôt. L'épidémie avait touché de nombreuses personnes dans Camelot mais l'état de Merlin avait été plus alarmant que beaucoup d'autres. Gwen le savait bien, elle avait été chargée de veiller sur lui dès l'instant où il était devenu clair que Merlin était gravement atteint, que sa fièvre durait déjà depuis quelques jours, et qu'il était incapable d'ingérer quoi que ce soit.

Gwen avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, cependant elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle avait besoin de s'assurer que Merlin était hors de danger, que le cauchemar était bel et bien fini. La jeune femme ne remarqua pas qu'Arthur était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit de Merlin jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse échapper un soupire dans son sommeil.

Gwen avança dans la pièce en veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle ne se rendit compte que Merlin était réveillé qu'après avoir traversé la moitié de la pièce. Les yeux du jeune homme, encore fiévreux, venaient de se poser sur Arthur avec émerveillement. Il semblait réellement surpris de le trouver à ses côtés.

Cela étayait la théorie de Gaius Merlin n'avait pas été conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait su qu'Arthur n'avait pas quitté son chevet depuis qu'il s'était effondré pendant le banquet trois jours plus tôt.

La main de Merlin se posa doucement sur le genou d'Arthur comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, un simple geste qui suffit à réveiller le prince. Gwen se dissimula dans l'ombre, gênée d'épier ainsi son meilleur ami, ainsi que le prince, mais il lui était impossible de partir sans se faire repérer.

Arthur prit la main de Merlin et la plaça contre sa joue. Il s'agenouilla devant le lit afin d'être à la même hauteur que Merlin. Gwen, cachée derrière un rideau, ne distingua que quelques mots chuchotés.

_Inquiet._

_Toujours là._

_Peur._

Tout à coup, Merlin se mit à bouger et Gwen espéra qu'il n'allait pas faire de mouvements trop brusques après avoir passé trois jours alité. Heureusement, Merlin ne tenta pas de sauter du lit. Il souleva simplement les couvertures et Arthur se glissa à ses côtés tout habillé avant de remonter les couvertures vers eux. Ils se rapprochèrent immédiatement l'un de l'autre, Merlin posa la tête sous le menton d'Arthur et le prince entoura Merlin de ses bras. Il était clair pour Gwen que ce n'était pas la première fois.

Gwen demeura immobile pendant de nombreuses minutes, montant la garde pour le couple. La pièce était silencieuse, Merlin s'était rendormi et, à en juger par son souffle régulier, Arthur aussi.

Les rayons du soleil commençaient déjà à filtrer par la fenêtre lorsque Gwen se força à bouger. Le soleil se reflétait dans les cheveux dorés d'Arthur et sur la peau encore trop pâle de Merlin. Elle avança vers le lit et se figea lorsque Gaius émit un ronflement particulièrement bruyant. Une fois certaine que les deux jeunes hommes étaient toujours endormis, Gwen s'approcha doucement d'eux et remonta la couverture qui avait commencé à glisser. Elle sourit en voyant Merlin se rapprocher un plus d'Arthur et le prince resserrer instinctivement son étreinte.

Gwen sortit de la pièce en silence et se retourna une fois sur le pas de la porte. Merlin et Arthur, toujours endormis, semblaient s'être rapproché encore un peu plus, si c'était possible.

Pour la première fois depuis que Merlin était tombé malade, Gwen se sentait parfaitement sereine. Ses épaules n'étaient plus nouées par l'anxiété maintenant qu'elle savait que Merlin et Arthur surmonteraient tous les deux cette épreuve.

**xxx**

Hunith

Hunith aurait surement deviné même s'ils n'avaient pas tous les deux dormis sous son toit, blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le sol toute la nuit.

C'étaient toutes ces petites choses : la façon dont Merlin passait la main dans les cheveux d'Arthur en arrangeant le col de sa chemise, ou la façon dont Arthur déviait légèrement de sa trajectoire pour toucher Merlin lorsqu'il passait devant lui.

Une main dans son dos, un frôlement d'épaules, leurs doigts qui se touchaient lorsque Merlin lui tendait son épée/tasse de thé/n'importe quoi.

Puis venait leur façon de se regarder. Arthur était assis sur une souche sous les yeux curieux et avides des enfants du village. Il leur racontait les aventures qu'il vivait à Camelot avec Merlin : des histoires de licornes, de bouclier enchanté et de troll déguisée en belle femme.

De toute évidence, cette attention plaisait énormément à Arthur, il avait le regard brillant et les joues légèrement rougies alors qu'il rejouait ces scènes avec enthousiasme. En guise d'épée, il tenait un bâton fourni par le fils du voisin d'Hunith. Il sautait, feintait et portait des coups à ses ennemis imaginaires.

Lorsqu'Arthur finit par vaincre ses adversaires, Hunith sourit en voyant les enfants l'applaudir avec enthousiasme. Merlin les observait également, une pile de vêtements humides dans les mains. Arthur croisa son regard alors qu'il saluait son public et son visage s'illumina un peu plus.

Le sourire d'Hunith s'élargit lorsqu'il vit Merlin se mettre à applaudir à son tour, faisant presque tomber sa charge dans une marre de boue. Merlin paraissait bien plus maigre qu'avant son départ pour Camelot et lorsque les deux jeunes hommes étaient arrivés au village, ils avaient semblé porter un poids qui n'avait rien à voir avec la fatigue du voyage. Hunith était bien consciente que certains seraient opposés à leur relation, mais pour sa part, elle ne voyait que l'étincelle qui brillait dans leur regard lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles. Elle n'avait jamais vu Merlin aussi heureux.

**xxx**

Arthur

Arthur était un expert dans de nombreux domaines : il était le meilleur combattant du royaume, il savait se montrer généreux envers ses sujets, et il parvenait à réfréner son envie de s'en prendre à Morgane lorsqu'elle se montrait particulièrement irritante et/ou arrogante.

Mais il y avait une chose pour laquelle il n'avait aucun talent : mentir. Morgane avait toujours été capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert (ce qu'il trouvait particulièrement irritant). Quant à Merlin, Arthur avait renoncé à lui mentir, même si ce n'était que pour lui cacher à quel point son dos le faisait souffrir après un entrainement particulièrement éprouvant avec ses chevaliers. Chaque regard blessé que lui adressait Merlin lorsqu'il lui mentait était encore plus douloureux qu'un coup porté par l'un de ses chevaliers.

Oui, Arthur avait bien conscience de l'ironie de la situation au vu du secret de Merlin.

Arthur avait souri et hoché la tête lorsqu'on lui avait dit que le voyage de deux semaines chez son oncle serait divertissant. Après tout, les parties de chasse y étaient tout à fait grandioses. Il avait hoché la tête lorsqu'Uther lui avait expliqué pour la dixième fois, et avec un regard presque désolé, pourquoi il avait interdit à Merlin de les accompagner. Après cet incident à Noël, qui avait impliqué une chandelle et la plus belle tenue du Seigneur Ector, cela semblait une sage décision. Même si Sir Ector avait trouvé la situation fort amusante. Arthur était même parvenu à rire et à tout nier en bloc lorsque Morgane avait essayé de le consoler en lui adressant un sourire qui paraissait tout à fait sincère.

Arthur était bien conscient de ne tromper personne, et encore moins lui-même. Il était peut-être en route pour Cathays, mais son cœur, lui, était resté à Camelot.

**xxx**

Merlin

Merlin n'était pas certain de la façon dont c'était arrivé.

Bien entendu, il se souvenait de _la façon_ dont c'était arrivé. A commencer par leur premier baiser alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux un peu trop bu, jusqu'à la soirée de la veille. Ils étaient tombés sur le lit dans un enchevêtrement de vêtements, pressés de montrer à l'autre à quel point il lui avait manqué pendant ces deux semaines de séparation.

Merlin ne savait pas comment cette situation avait fini par s'établir comme la norme. Il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois que Gaius avait demandé, surpris : « Je peux vous aider, Sire ? », en trouvant de nouveau Arthur dans son atelier.

Les rayons du soleil d'été, déjà haut dans le ciel, réchauffaient Merlin et lui procuraient un réconfort presque similaire à la présence d'Arthur à ses côtés. Il se tourna pour faire face à la fenêtre, tout en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Arthur. De même, Merlin aurait aimé se souvenir du moment exacte où le fait de se réveiller dans les bras d'Arthur avait commencé à lui sembler normal.

Merlin savait qu'il ferait mieux de se lever maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il était toujours le valet d'Arthur après tout, mais il n'avait décidément pas la force de quitter la chaleur du lit et des bras d'Arthur.

Depuis le lit princier, Merlin pouvait entendre deux oiseaux chantant à l'extérieur. Merlin s'interrogea sur le sujet de leur conversation, peut-être parlaient-ils de quelque chose d'important, de leur prochain repas ou bien du dernier endroit où ils avaient aperçu le gros chat noir que la cuisinière gardait pour chasser les rats. Peut-être échangeaient-ils des rumeurs, quels oiseaux piquaient la nourriture des autres ? quels petits oisillons empêchaient leurs voisins de dormir le soir ?

Ou peut-être, suggéra une voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait étrangement à celle d'Arthur, Merlin avait-il passé trop de temps au soleil s'il s'inquiétait du sujet de conversation entre deux oiseaux.

Les oiseaux s'envolèrent soudain, et bientôt Merlin ne put plus ni les entendre ni les voir. Il était temps pour lui de se lever et d'aller leur préparer un petit-déjeuner avant de s'attaquer à sa longue liste de corvées. Il s'extirpa doucement de l'étreinte d'Arthur et s'assit.

Ses pieds avaient à peine touché le sol et il n'avait pas encore commencé à chercher ses vêtements lorsque le bras d'Arthur vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour le faire basculer sur le lit. « Reste là aujourd'hui », murmura-t-il avant de refermer les yeux.

Merlin savait bien que ce n'était pas possible, Morgane ou un de serviteurs d'Uther finiraient par venir les chercher s'ils ne se levaient pas avant l'heure du déjeuner, mais il se laissa tout de même attirer dans le lit. Il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix lorsqu'Arthur l'attira à lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

Merlin décida alors que sa liste de corvées n'avait pas d'importance. Tout comme le fait d'apprendre le langage des oiseaux ou de se souvenir du moment précis où il avait compris qu'Uther ne le ferait pas décapiter pour avoir séduit – ou s'être laissé séduire, peu importe – par le fils unique du roi.

A cet instant précis, dans cette chambre richement meublée, dans ce château imposant, il y avait Arthur, et lui, et c'était tout ce qui comptait vraiment.


End file.
